Isumi Saginomiya
|seiyuu = Miyu Matsuki}} is a girl who always wears a yukata and, sometimes, a stole. She is Nagi's best friend; they met at a party a long time ago. When all the other children, Sakuya included, laughed at Nagi's first attempt at writing her own manga, Isumi took interest in it and asked Nagi how it ends. Nagi then asked Isumi (in a childish sense) to marry her. Characteristics and Personality Like Nagi, Isumi is very rich; however, Isumi is soft-spoken, kind, and a good cook. While she does not have an awful sense of direction, she constantly gets lost due to the fact that she is apt to forget her destination en route while exterminating demons and the fact that she can disappear from people's eyes instantaneously only complicates the matter. However, she believes herself to be reliable and independent (a belief further enforced by the flighty nature of her mother and grandmother). She also has a habit of saying, when she doesn't understand how to use a machine or an electronic device such as a cellular phone or a vending machine, that the machine is broken. She displays a high level of empathy for Nagi's feelings, yet she does not recognize Wataru's love for her, a fact that Nagi, Maria, and Hayate comment on. She is one of the few who has kissed Hayate on his cheeks. Appearance Isumi has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes which she inherited from her mother Hatsuho. She always wears a kimono and a stole over it. Though Isumi wears modern clothes because Sakuya tricked her to get Shiranui's attention. Story Introduction and meeting Hayate Isumi meets Hayate in a park and asks him about her destination. But Hayate thought that her butlers are kidnappers, and later arrived in Nagi's mansion and told her about Hayate. Then when Hayate got back, he got sick, so the both if them tried to nurse Hayate. Later it was revealed that she has a knack of getting lost but she also has powers of that of an exorcist, this was proven when she faced some underground mice, and she also happens to have feelings for Hayate. One day, Nagi kicked Hayate out once because of an incident when Nagi and Wataru saw Hayate and Isumi together. Adventure in the Tiger Den for Butlers She also aided Hayate in the Tiger Den for Butlers. Meeting the Saginomiya Clan When Isumi lost her powers, Hayate went to visit her when Nagi mentioned she was "unwell". There Hayate meets with the Saginomiya Family, specifically her mother, grandmother and great-grand mother. According to Hatsuho , her mother, Isumi is the strongest in the clan. Her Mother revealed that a way of getting her powers back was to suck on the blood of a butler who has been unlucky all his life and has a name starting with the character "Ha" when he is on the verge of death (basically Hayate). When Hayate offered himself, she rejected it. Shimoda Arc A few days later Izumi went to Izu thinking that the hot springs were able to restore her powers due to the recent metorite that crashed there. When it is revealed that the meteorite was actually a spaceship and Nagi got trapped inside. She kissed Hayate who had blood running down his face (due to her great-grandmother hitting him in the head because she wanted Isumi to get her powers back) and got her powers so she could help save Nagi. Doing a favor for Linn When Hayate asked about Linn's regrets, she was forced to wear maid uniform because Linn said that in order for him to pass on he needs to talk to a maid (Maria couldn't see him). This was all an April fools joke though which enraged Isumi. Going to Sakuya's birthday Party On Sakuya's birthday she walked into the room when Sakuya and Wataru fell over and were on top of each other and again unknowingly insulted Wataru perfermace on stage earlier. After Nagi went missing from the party she helped the other find her. Mt. Takao Arc When the new semester begins, she and the others go to Mt. Takao for a hiking trip, but she is lost as usual, when she found that Aika had a King's Jewel she suppressed Aika's King's Jewel power. Later she tames the bear which has been attacking the rest of class during the hike. Golden Week Arc During Golden Week, she decided to didn't go to anywhere, but she got lost and ended up in Las Vegas (she met Wataru, Sakuya and Saki) and Myoknos (she met Nagi and the others). Sakuya pursued her to Athens where they helped Hayate fight a possessed Athena. It is revealed that when she over-uses her powers her hair temporarily turns white. After the 3 escape she concludes that the only way to save Athena was to either give the King's Jewel that Hayate had to her or to destroy it. After Nagi destroys the jewel, she and Hayate went back to Athena's mansion to save her. She gets defeated by spirit and captured by it's hand (since it was huge) but when Hinagiku (in her hero costume) and Hayate arrived she was able to free herself enough to make a call to Sakuya and the others to find out the spirits real name (King Midas) after she realised the things the spirit touched start to turn gold. She was able to defeat King Midas at the end of the climatic battle. Violet Mansion Arc After returning to Japan, Isumi and Sakuya became worried about Nagi and her inheritance. However, Isumi remarks that Nagi does not wish for Isumi or Sakuya to help her. After hearing that Nagi got a new house, Nagi, Isumi and Sakuya go to see it. Following this, she explains to Hayate how the regretful cat spirit has gone. Isumi would then visit to show her manga to Nagi. Mangaka Arc She would make sporadic appearances when Nagi goes around looking for help to develop her Manga. She appears to help Wataru when he loses the suitcase with 100 million yen inside, guiding him to where the people who took the money were. Confession of love by Wataru Later she appears at chapter 330 '''when Wataru finally decides to confess to her after making a bet with Nishizawa . At chapter 331''', Wataru finally confesses that he loved her (in the past tense), she then says that if that were so, there was nothing more to say and left. Finding a Potential Maid In chapter 341, Isumi requested her mother to find a suitable maid for her since her good friends Nagi and Sakuya both have maids. After narrowing down her choice to Fumi Hibino , both she and her mother rejected her because she did not meet the criteria of understanding how to use Smart Phones. More Picture look more in gallery Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Character in Saginomiya household